Hidden Talents
by NecromancerLuna
Summary: About Two years after Hawke and the Gang return from the Deep Roads, Fenris indulges on something he rarely got to do as a slave and on the run. With Amara Hawke as his muse will he woo her? F!Mage!hawkexFenris! Friendmance, first chapter is still being edited, but 3rd is up and Bethany will explain her mysterious habit of popping up everywhere later. Smut in later chapters!
1. Pastels and Paper

I don't own Dragon Age II or it's characters, enjoy!

**Pastels and Paper**

Amara Hawke loved the rain. She slipped out onto the balcony, tightly grasping the edges of her deep mahogany robe that covered her almost head to toe. She watched a small family of nobles, the mother shrieking about her hair, the father laughing with the kids. The kids could have been no older than six and seven, they jumped in the puddles and ran with their parents into their estate. The clouds banished most of the sun in fluffy yet stormy grayness. The droplets hit the awning just above her stain glass double doors, making a pleasant drumming sound. She gaze out to the haze and glow of the rain as it began to stain the tile of her balcony and the stone of the roads leading to the other estates and shops.

She dropped her robe and let it pool around her ankles as she stepped out into the rain, letting it pour down on her. Her raven curls sprang free when she untied the red ribbon from her hair. The curls cascaded down to her mid waist her amber eyes watching the droplets form on the leaves of her proud oak trees on both side and the climbing lavender vines, accumulating until they were heavy enough to bow and drop the water. She wore a simple cardinal red sleeveless cotton dress that rested mid thighs, it clung to her generous hips and butt then up to her authoritative shoulders. The cool breeze refreshed her mind and caused her nipples to make their presence known through the fabric.

She didn't care if any of the other nobles saw, she just closed her eyes and threw her head back to let the rain nip her face. As she predicted she was being watched. But by no noble. Fenris' room that he claimed for his own happened to be at the same level as hers and was angled so that if he looked out his window he would see her in her bedroom through her balcony. He liked this a lot, he could watch out for her. If she was to need him, he was around and at whim. He saw her and he soaked up the picture of her dancing softly in the rain, twirling in a waltz with an imaginary partner. He smiled, "Hawke, you are the goofiest woman I know." He said to no one. She then contented herself to leaning her hips forward on the railing and placing her pallid fingers on the marble. He dropped his whetstone and placed his blade down and dashed for the dresser that they had cleaned up earlier. He frantically grabbed a thick mound of textured papers and coal in varying widths and lengths. He paid no heed to the drawings that sparwled across the floor as he went to the cushion nook of the window and began to sketch her.

She was there for what seemed like hours and he loved every second. The scratching of the coal against the papers, licking his now black smeared fingers when he needed to shade something. If he made a mistake that he wasn't pleased with the fix, he'd crumple it and throw it into the low humming fire he had going. Only getting up to switch utensils, he grabbed some mica and lead mixture that Hawke had pointed out in a store once, it was wrapped in wood that he could weddle down with a knife when the silvery soft material was worn down. This material he could ease with something that felt strange but the shopkeep called it an 'Easer'.

He could feel the blood rushing to his penis as the rain soaked her, make her big and wild curls tamed, small and clung to her body. Just like that thin dress she wore which was now a second skin. But he would please himself later, he need to capture this beauty. He focused on the picture in his lap, sticking his tongue out absentmindly, he used his thumb and closed one green eye to measure angle before putting that thumb up to the window he had to open a tad in order to see her when the rain drops had morphed her figure too much on the window. He saw Leandra gasp and wave her index finger at her daughter, picking up the robe and throwing it over her daughter and dragging her inside. "Oh, Leandra, you ruined it…" Fenris sighed, looking down at the picture he was almost finished on. Hawke had put her weight on one leg and hip and had both arms up running her hands through her hair, He would have to finish this one by memory.

He stood, getting sore, he stretched and popped his back as his chest swelled in pride over the four sketches he had gotten. Then he observed the ones that had fallen on the ground. Some were of flowers, trees, landscapes he had loved on jobs that he would go back to and sketch. Then there was pictures of the gang at the Hanged Man or in the Chantry that he had drawn by memory. His favorites were the one with Amara in them. He picked up a few of his favorites, Varric and Hawke playing games, Aveline and her when they danced at the Festival of Maiden's Heart all those years ago, Carver laughing while she ruffled her brother's hair in the headlock she had him in, Merrill and Hawke smelling flowers. He picked up the few with Carver and Merrill embraced, Isabella punching Varric in the shoulder, and even one of Anders at the Clinic saving an elf's life.

He picked up the one with Hawke and Aveline and decided it was time to color these in. He nimbly sprung himself back up with the paper held gingerly. He went to the larger bottom drawer of his desk and rummaged through his supplies. He frowned, he had plenty of coal for black but only one white sea shell, some left over ground red power, and nothing more than his grinding tools, cans of holding and a haversack to carry supplies in when he would go on a walk about to gather them. Then it hit him like a viper's strike, he'd convince Hawke to go with him to get these supplies. He'd be able to be alone with her for more inspiration. He reached into his drawer and grabbed small thin nails and a hammer. He nailed a few of his proudest ones up on the wall opposing his bed.

But first, now that the rain had ceased, he took one of his sketches of her in the rain. Blew off any excess remnants and loving like rolled it up and took twine and tied a small bow. He slid out of his mansion and scaled the wall with the drawing tucked safely in his belt. He peered in to see her adorned by her frizzed curls asleep, though he was looking through a green section giving her a green tint. He placed the picture securely in the curled handle, binding it with more twine for added measure. He snuck away into the night, falling back asleep.

Hawke rose to her mubari whimpering and scratching at the door. The sun's rays poured out from the window putting colors onto the rug. She told her drooling pet she was coming, she put her feet into slippers and put the robe from last night over the coral silk night gown she wore. She didn't bother to tie it as she yawned and stretched, opening the door. She braced for the impact but instead the large lovable oaf went to the window leading out to the balcony and whined. She noticed the rolled up paper tied to the handle. She unlocked the window and Argus sniffed the paper before barking happily and wagging his tail.

She released the paper and unrolled it. She gasped, it was one of the most beautiful things she ever saw. Though she frowned slightly and looked down at Argus, "Are my hips really that big?" Argus tipped his head to the side and barked, "I thought so," she sighed and looked over her hips and shrugged. She didn't touch the lines after they had rubbed off on the pads of her fingers. Every detail was like her reflection in the mirror, yet it had the artist's touch to it. She was wearing the thin strapped dress from the night before and it was her with her eyes closed and arms out and palms open. She then spotted a thumb print at the left corner of the page. She placed the picture on her writing desk upon walking back in with Argus.

"It's breathtaking isn't it boy?" She asked her tan mutt who panted with his tongue hanging out and tail wagging so fast she swore it could generate enough friction to burn the estate down. "but who-…?"

There was a knock at the door.

She tied her robe to give some modesty and wandered downstairs with Argus ever faithfully at her swaying hips. Bodahn greeted Fenris would leaned against the door frame until standing straight again when his eyes went to Amara. She admired the way his hair and bronze skin caught the rays of the sun and highlighted his features. He nodded his head to her when she greeted him as well, beckoning him inside. "You're all dressed and ready to go, where are we going?" She asked with a laugh as she pointed at the haversack that seemed to be already holding objects within. "What's that for?"

"I require some help gathering some supplies." Fenris stared as he opened the bag to reveal empty jars and leather sheathed knives. She then noticed how black his hand were, she pointed it out to him in which he only shrugged, "I was moving coals from the fireplace and into the kitchen, it was hard to wash out all the way."

"Well, no worries then, what did you have in mind, after I am dressed of course," she chuckled with him as he placed the flag back down.

"I need to gather some seashells, various berries, petals, oysters, bark and some other things from the grocer, I am giving them to the Herbalist."

She nodded, turning around she looked to Argus and said, "Oh, go get 'im boy!" She bolted up the stairs as she heard barking and then a thud of Fenris being tackled by Argus. He called after Hawke but chuckled and closed his eyes as the mubari nuzzled him and licked his face.

She quickly came back down with her frizzed hair in a ponytail and donned soft leathers. He gestured her onward she grabbed her staff leaning on one of the walls in the foyer and placed it in it's holster behind her back. They went to the Wounded Coast first, somehow managing to stay away from any raiders or thugs. High noon sun beat down on her dark hair as her foot steps became labored in the fine sand. He stopped abruptly and knelt down to open one of the smaller jars. He gathered handfuls of sand until the jar was full. He then began to strip, unfastening the buckles on his breastplate and gauntlets. He took off his tunic and left his leather leggings on.

Hawke bit her lip trying not to stare at his defined muscles and lyrrium tattooed body. He glanced at her with a half smile and then said, "Undress."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Hawke, we are going to retrieve some oysters, do you want to ruin your leathers?"

"Of course not…" she chuckled with shades of red and pink coloring her cheeks and ears. She undressed into her smalls. He tried not to stare by wading through to get to several rocks that held tide pools. They leaned over one of the tide pools, Amara squeaking when the tide came in and splashed cold water on her lumbar and hips. Fenris started gathering the oysters into a larger jar with her. She then picked up the golden Seastar and flipped it over to watch the hundreds of "tiny legs" squirm about. He picked up a smaller, redder and thinner one to observe it as well before they retired them back to their home. Fenris was blinded by water, his eyes burning slightly when the saline water got in.

He got his revenge before she could run away. She screamed and smacked him on his firm bicep. He purposely flexed when she grabbed onto the same arm to steady herself. Her blush reappeared as she felt his muscles tense and release. They wadded through the knee deep water again. Fenris replaced the filled jar with another empty one and offered his marked hand to her. She shyly took it as they watched their footstep imprint before the waves slushing into the grains erased them. He then pointed at the sand dollar and picked it up, he explained the bleached animal was dead. He snapped it in half easily and showed her the "five doves" that were made.

The breeze from the ocean cooled them and dried their wet skin, the smell filling their nostrils and easing any stress as they breathed in deeper. The gush of the waves singing them a sweet song. He found more sand dollars and sun bleached calm shells. They contented themselves to go for a swim. He was inspired once more by his muse. She had thrown her hair in front of her face and bowed herself in and flipped her hair up, mocking the noble women who teased and bunted their hair up like the water had done to hers. They didn't mind the fish brushing against their legs. And Fenris guffawed when his brave and all powerful leader tripped over the sudden dropped of the sand bank. He pulled her back and as she raised her bowed head their lips ghosted over each other's. Gold and Emerald. They leaned forward remembering the night before going into The Deep Roads, when they held each other close and danced the night away.

Hawke pulled away with a sigh as she stated, "We're gonna be losing daylight if we keep dicking around, let's get that other stuff you needed."

They air dried while packing their things back up. They donned their attire and wandered back up the Sundermount. The Dalish had mixed reactions to them, some smiled and waved other sneer at the two and whispered or bluntly told Fenris of their displeasure of witnessing an Elf with a human. But they passed through and got to the clay he was looking for, he handed her a jar as she just glanced up at the face of the clay. Suddenly she was grabbed under the knees, before she could react her world spun and then halted. She was suddenly five feet and seven inches taller. She tried to hide the pools of blood that rushed to her cheeks when she realize Fenris had put her on his shoulders and directed her to take the tool he put in the jar and scrap the clay into it.

He gently put her down once satisfied with the amount and they moved forward to gather blackberries, strawberries, cherries, and blueberries when they retreated back to the foothills of Sundermount and the last thing was to head towards the abandoned Ruins and gather petals. They picked flowers, putting the buds and heads into the remaining jars. Fenris watched her bending over at the waist to pick some daisies and the urge hit him. He grinned like the wolf and charged her, lifting her by the waist and tickled her, she giggled as he twirled her around. She slid back down and wrapped her arms around his neck. They swayed with their foreheads pressed on each other's and danced the box step to the music in their heads. Closing their eyes and remembering how they danced by the bonfire, their sweat mixing and the vocals ringing out.

Their lips crashed into each other with fever. He pulled her against him, minding his spiky armor. She gripped fistfuls of his platinum locks, enjoying the way the butterflies fluttered from her stomach into every inch of her. Their tossed their heads side to side, not sure who was deepening the kiss first but what did that matter? His hands moved all over her back and then grabbed her hips. But they stopped when they heard three male voices whistle.

Fenris' eyes narrowed at the grungy men with maces in their clutches. The burnetter leader of the trio spoke, "Pretty girl you got there, but I ain't about to see no Elf be pleasuring a bitch, whaddya say cunt, want to get a real man in ya?" his cronies laughed and Fenris saw red. His marking began to glow blue and in a flash his gauntlet covered hand phased through the man's chest, the man groaning and welling in tears before screaming in agony as Fenris crushed his heart. When he pulled his hand back out to ruin the day of the other two they were struck by lightning from Hawke's staff. They sizzled like the pigs they were. Fenris motioned for them to head home as purples, pinks, oranges and light blues streaked across the sky.

Fenris glanced across the way at Amara, she smiled and waved while biting her lower lip. He waved his gauntlet. When she disappeared into the house he took out a knife and peeled off some of the bark from the tree and retired inside. He locked the door and went from room to room to make sure no one was hiding in the shadows. Then paced back to his room and light several candles. He disrobed until he was left with the small clothes that went around his hips and began to break the sand dollars open, collecting the little doves and then grinding the shells into powder.

He used several small pots to boil bark, or petals, or berries in water. Using others her ground into powders and dyed with colored liquid with wheat paste and made a paste that he baked into varying sizes. Soft pastels. Then played with the colors, making reddish browns with the clay and soft flesh colors with the beach sand. He mixed boiled and colored water, a flour and clay mixture, and milk to make jars of paint. While he was to wait for the paint to settle, his skin mind went crazy with the pastels he had made hours ago. He needed to hurry, the sun would rise soon and so would she.

He outlined, sketched then colored Argus laying at Hawke's feet in the library as he often did. A book placed in her hands and her eyes focused on words he couldn't read for himself. He stuck his finger in the ink well on his desk and stamped the left corner. He washed up and went to bed. He'd wait until morning to have Argus deliver his efforts to her.


	2. A Fickle Muse

I don't own Dragon Age II or the Characters. Also warning, rape flashbacks. Also quick key. _This is a character thinking. __**This is either an inner voice or in Hawke's case Bethany from the Fade. **_

**A Fickle Muse**

Living across the street from someone, you can't help but know their daily habits. Fenris knew Amara did three things in the morning when jobs were later in the day. She danced in her bedroom singing to Argus, disappeared and reappeared into her room after a bath and tie her hair up, then would go outside to play with Argus. Fenris from time to time would feel bad about knowing these things, he wasn't trying to be a stalker, but years as a slave taught him to be ever observant of likes and dislikes of people and as a warrior to constantly be on guard and monitor his surroundings.

He ate his breakfast and then heard Argus barking. Thumbing the rolled up picture, he peered out the peep hole. He watched her turn around and snap her fingers, telling Argus to sit, she closed the door. With the door opened, a whistle beckoned the hound over. The maburi whined, looking from door to door, conflicted until Fenris threw some meat out. Argus wagged and ate the meat while Fenris petted him and attached the picture to his collar and told him to shoo.

He ran up to his room. Why? He didn't know, and felt absolutely foolish about it. His cheeks a flamed and his heart raced. He went to his window, kneeling on the cushions and watched her. Smiling, she followed the lines on the paper, then went from corner to corner to find her admirer. Fenris' heart sank, why was she so excited about a secret admirer?

"I am acting like some love sick boy kissing a girl for the first time." He shook his head at himself as he gander his room. His shoulders slumped, "I am jealous over myself? I am upset at her excitement when I know that I am the admirer?" He replayed the events yesterday in his mind, she was a beautiful woman. It would come to no surprise that others would lust for her. He snorted hot air and paced the room. "I need to just tell her, but that damned Mage can be so hard to talk to!" He tugged his hair attempting to pull it out. Abruptly the memory lulled him still in a sweet lullaby.

_He had been pacing. The fire roared__with biting hands and danced upwards into the flue. He couldn't fight the memories any longer. Isabela__was coming on too strong and although she was attractive in her own right, Fenris wasn't into her. But she was shamelessly attracted. The unwanted brushes and touches were rubbing salt into old wounds. The way his former master and Hadrianna used to touch him. "Pretty little pet." Was what they said when they wanted to fuck him. He was thankful that most of the time they were both too occupied being power hungry warmongers to desire the unwanted rumors of fucking a slave and an elf no less! But they were also busy with "lessons" in how to fuck each other. However; when one of them was just horny enough, they would go to him. _

_ He gritted his teeth and slammed his gauntlet guarded hand into the mantel above the fire place he was carving a ditch in the ground in front of. The dust flew into the air and fell about as trinkets toppled over on the mantel. They flashed in his mind; the forced moans that leaked from him mouth like a creaking door. The tears that would well but never shed when Danarius took him without lubrication and cooed filth from his mouth into Fenris' ears. After all was said and done, Fenris would sneak out of the room and wash himself over and over, scrubbing himself raw. _

_ His dark malachite eyes were rapidly following the crackles of the flames, his fist still in the limestone. Hawke was there, worrying her bottom lip with furrowed brows. Lavenders clutched in her sweaty palms. She hesitantly reached for his shoulders. He hissed and grabbed her by the throat, holding her a foot in the air. She choked, grabbing onto his wrist and wiggling about as the lavenders fell to the floor, lorn. "Fenris…" she managed in the strangle hold, tears streaming down her amber honey glazed eyes. His eyes were miles away, narrowed into silts._

_ "H-h-hawke?" He mustered as his eyes widen into plate size. He placed her down gently and shook his head. "Dammit Hawke!" He snarled as he tried to compose himself. He gingerly rested his hands on her heaving shoulders. She coughed and wheezed, her knees giving out on her. He caught her, going to the ground with her and cursing to himself. "Dammit Hawke, haven't you ever heard of fucking knocking?" he chided. _

_ Amara Hawke pulled her bowed head up and whispered with a hoarse voice, "I did Fenris, several times, in fact I shouted for you."_

_ Fenris bowed his head, his shoulders leaning forward and hands sliding down the smooth material of her long sleeved dress. "I'm sorry, I-…"_

_ "Fenris," She cut in, "Don't be alarmed, I am going to hug you if you will permit me." He shot up to meet her eyes. She was an enigma, she cared so much for an elf she had only met a few months ago. He nodded solemnly. She wrapped her arms around him and placed his head to tuck just under her chin. She ignored the bruising on her neck and the cuts into her alabaster flesh, she just hummed a sweet tune her mother sang to the Hawke siblings when they were frightened. "They had no right to do that to you, they had no right to rape you." _

_ He didn't know anything else in that moment, his eyes blurred by the steaming hot tears that shed down onto her breasts. He wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her, trying to merge every inch of him inside of the loving aura she expelled from her very core. The pain and sorrow drained from the pit of his stomach and out through his finger tips and toes as she absorbed them. He nuzzled into her as they simultaneously shifted themselves into comfortable positions. She didn't caress or stroke, she merely held him and hummed a melody. He could smell lavender about her person until his nose clogged from the sobbing. He shivered in her arms and then the sobs faded into hitched breaths. Then steady breaths and his grip feather light on her waist. Her back screamed but she held on, trying to scoot them over onto the wall near the fireplace that was now dying embers. The autumn sun not yet retiring, giving him just enough light to see the amber rays put a spotlight on the scattered lavenders. _

_ "You brought me flowers?" he whispered on her neck._

_ She fought the shiver as she nodded. "I was trying to lighten your mood and your room." She half smiled as she gazed about the room. "And I heard you cursing them for what they- did." She shook her head and sharply inhaled to calm her flaring nostrils and rage. "It makes me want to rip their throats out myself." Fenris only laid his head in her shoulder. He hated that he was starting to adore her, he hated that he was already starting to call her friend. _

Fenris was pulled from the valleys of his mind when the knocking on the front door came accompanied with Aveline's hearty laughter followed by Amara's softer one. Without a sound, he exited the room, locking it behind his back and swiftly placing himself in another room. He placed himself on the sofa and grabbed a book to pretend to read. The ladies entered arm in arm.

"Don't you lie to me you little bitch! You would do the same!" Amara told her ginger friend.

"You're right Hawke, I would, but I would strangle the little bastard for stalking me!"

"It has to be someone I know, they would have no idea about my daily habits- maybe it's Anders?" Amara's words made Fenris burn inside, his eyes turning greener with envy.

"Good, even more reason for me to strangle him!" Aveline retorted, she did always know how to make him smile.

Fenris waved to them, noting that Amara arched a delicate eyebrow at his book when he was closing it and putting it down. Maybe she knew the title? He didn't even know the title. "Greetings ladies, what did I do to deserve this honor?"  
>"Hello Fenris, I brought Hawke here so you could knock some sense into her thick skull with that claymore of yours." She broke from her dark haired friend and pushed her with two fingers on the temple.<p>

"Hey!" She swatted Aveline's hand to no avail, she grinned at the bronzed elf, "Hi Fenris, Aveline's being a bitch to me, mind smacking her over the head with your claymore after you assault me?"

Fenris gave a smirk as he stretched his back to sit up, flexing his muscles some more when he caught Hawke's molten gold eyes watching, "What is this matter anyway?"

"Hawke has a stalker."

"Secret Admirer." Amara corrected.

Fenris put on a concerned countenance, leaning forward on his knees to look between the two women who sat parallel to him, "What's been going on?"

"I've gotten rather flattering drawings of myself, though it made me realize I have big hips." She looked down at her hips with a scrunched nose. Aveline rolled her eyes and chuckled. _I love your big hips Hawke, they would feel so squishy in my hands. _Fenris thought to himself before banishing the thoughts.

"I think I am going to thicken the patrol in your area Hawke, I can't be too cautious about someone stalking you, these types of things can lead to obsessions and then assassinations." _Dammit Aveline, thank you for making me feel like a freak. _Fenris grumbled in his mind.

"Maker, Aveline, that's so unnecessary, and hey, it's that using the guard for your own doing?" Hawke stuck her tongue out at the Guard Captain who did the same in turn.

"I can easily think of reasons to deflect that thinking."

"I don't reckon you have to, Fenris is right next door, if I need him I'll holler." Amara glanced at Fenris who answered her with a nod.

"Yes, Aveline, I am here and at her service when she calls, I can run over at tear any threat limb from limb."

She crossed her arms over her breast plate and scoffed, "I know Fenris, but Amara is my best mate, I am not going to sit by and pretend like this couldn't end badly."

Amara smiled and blushed a little, "Aveline…I know we're best mates, but have some faith that Fenris is capable-" she shook her head and turned back to Fenris, "This isn't why we came though- we're inviting you to my birthday bash, I know it's about a month too soon, but we're trying to gather ideas on what to do."

"I would enjoy coming but I fear I am not the planning type, just tell me when and where and I shall be there." Fenris stated, leaning back in the sofa and putting one of his feet on his other knee. "If it pleases you Aveline, I shall accompany Hawke around when you are not able to be with her." _It will give me more time with Hawke anyways._

Aveline's azure eyes softened with her smile, "Thank you Fenris, it would make me feel a little better."

Amara rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Fine, baby sit me if you must."

They all chuckled, the two girls excused themselves, bickering on their way out, Aveline punching Amara in the arm and she grunted and rubbed her softer arm. Fenris shook his head and stood. He twirled the keys to his room on his index finger as he meandered back. After unlocking the room he moved furniture out, save the desk that had his supplies in it and the nightstand by the bed. He gathered spare sheets from other rooms, and shook the dust out of them. He laid them down carefully and took out his paintbrushes. Nothing. He threw a wide brush to the ground to punish it for making him lose his muse.

He huffed some more, glared at the wall and commanded it to tell him what to paint. The wall remained silent so Fenris kicked it. He threw himself on his bed, looking upon the canopy with furrowed brows and his lips curled into a sneer. He laid there as the sun made it's journey across the sky, when it only had a few hours left on said journey he rose to meet with the others at the Hanged Man.

Fenris arrived, clad in armor and claymore, scanning the dregs of society to find his companions. When they were nowhere to be had found, he went to Varric's 'suite'. The beardless wonder did keep his room in the filthy tavern well, his novels proudly on display in the shelves among the books he's collected over the years. Fenris' ears twitch when he heard soft voices. He inched closer, leaning on the stone wall next to the vibrant red flap into Varric's room.

Fenris growled deep in his throat, _Abomination, what the fuck are you doing here with Hawke. _Relief escaped his tight chest when he heard Amara scoff and sigh. Ander's voice rang again, "I understand why you bring Aveline with you, I like her myself, but why do you bring that wild beast with you? He can't heal you."

"I cannot believe you are even saying this to me Anders!" She spat back at him, Fenris silently fist pumping in victory.

"What do you mean? I am concerned for you, you're a mage and he hates them! What if he turns on you, what then?" Anders protested, Fenris could hear the mage's boots walking onto a rug, assumingly towards Hawke. _Me turn on her? He must be insane, he'd be the one to turn on her, and I will gladly gut him the day that creature does._

"What? Okay, first off, he would never betray me!" She began, "Secondly, do you think for a second that Aveline would let him? She and I are basically sisters, if anyone so much as dares to hurt her I will be on them like Varric on a juicy plotline, and visa versa." Her pitch was raising. Fenris remained safety hidden behind the wall, the butterflies in his stomach replaced any vomit inducing smell from the rest of the tavern.

"Just because you have a mongoose and a cobra traveling with you doesn't mean the mongoose will always win." Anders reasoned, his voice too starting to heighten.

"Maker Anders, what in the void are you implying? Fenris would kill Aveline too?"

"Well, no- that's not the point!"  
>"Well, out with it then, what did you ask me here for? I was under the impression I was helping you with your manifesto!"<p>

"I think your flirtations with him need to stop before he starts thinking he's worthy of you!" Anders seemed to be pleading, his voice growing faint as the elf strained to hear. He was aware that someone else had entered the main room but he didn't care. "You should be with someone else!"

"Oh, like you?"

Fenris cringed, he might disapprove of the mage but he could taste the venom that was dripping from her voice. Anders answered, "Yes Amara." Fenris gritted his teeth, his fists clenching while his knuckles went white. Anders spoke up once more, "I care for you, deeply, Justice finds you a distraction from our mission, but Amara-" Fenris snarled rumbled from his throat when he heard Anders get even closer to Hawke. "We're both mages, we both have common goals and we both know what it's like to lose everything. I wouldn't have risked what I did to save Carver in the Deep Roads if I didn't want your happiness."

There was a muffling noise, he could hear robes being tasseled and Amara's stifled murmurs. Fenris readied himself, holding his hand above the hilt of his sword about to charge in when the room was filled with a smacking noise. "Don't you ever fucking dare touch me again without my consent, are we clear?"

Fenris stormed in, with his sword drawn and barked, "Hawke, are you alright, do you need me to take care of this monster?"

Anders wiped the blood from his nose, sniffing with puffy eyes, he shook his head, "Calm down wild ogre, nothing is wrong."

Amara tried her best to stop her shaking, although the former slave was not sure if she were shaking from fear, disgust, anger or all three. She shook her head, arms crossing on her teal robes as her nostrils flared, "He was just leaving in fact, weren't you Anders?"

Anders nodded, he bowed his head to her before speaking with wolf eyes burning a hole through his head, "Amar- Hawke, please come see me at my clinic, I want to apologize when we both cool down." He took his leave, being sure to bump into Fenris with an extra momentum. The elf returned the favor with an elbow to the ribs.

With a click, his sword was back on his back as he sauntered to Hawke. "If you wish to go to the clinic, I request going with you, if not me Aveline."

Hawke half smiled as she tossed herself on Varric's bed, slumping her head into her hands before sighing and looking back up at him. "Thanks Fenris, but I can manage, I don't need a white knight."

_But I want to be, can't you see that? UGH! WHY CAN'T I TELL YOU? _He leaned on the bed post next to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, she leaned her cheek on it and he flushed like a wild fire, blaming it on the proximity of the fire. "I know Hawke, but you also need to realize that your friends are here to help you, asking for help doesn't make you weak."

They heard a snort and a laugh as Varric's voice echoed from wall to wall, "Cheap advice from a broody elf who refuses help from anybody." Fenris retrieved his hand from Hawke and walked over to stare into the fire and let the pool of red in his cheeks calm down. "I take it Blondie got a little handsy, did he?"

"Yeah, he just waltz right up and pulled me to him and kissed me, who does he think he is?" Hawke answered talking with her hands, "A Rivain buccaneer with flowing locks of flaxen and rippling pectorals that can have any woman fall to jelly at his feet?"

Varric took the chair in the corner of the room to address both of them, "Whoa! Hawke, I didn't know you read cheap tardy smut?"

Amara used her midnight black bangs to hide her blush, "I-I didn't they were Bethany's!"

"Sure, and I am the Empress!"

"I went through a phase when I was younger, lay off?"

"Fine, fine, Milady!" Varric put his hand on his heart and the other in the air to oath, "I will never mention it again, or else you'll sic your attack dog on me." He chuckled and nudged his head to Fenris. The Tevinter narrowed his eye while turning on the heels of his feet and letting the mantel of the fire place support him. "But, I am sorry Hawke, in all seriousness, if I would have known Blondie was gonna get all touchy on you, I wouldn't have left you two alone. I mean void, I was shocked Moody Broody didn't charge in sooner, he was outside the room with his fists so tight I thought he was turning coals into diamonds!"

Hawke glanced between the two before asking Fenris, "You were eavesdropping?"

"What? No- I walked in and heard voices coming from the room and as I got closer I heard you and him talking then I heard you smack him." He defended.

Varric knew better but he twirled his thumbs noting every second that was going on between the two. _Moody and Black Hawke, who wouldda thought? _Varric thought to himself as their story mirthfully fell into his lap. He was no dunce, he saw the dewy eyed glances they exchanged. The way Fenris purposely fell back with him on jobs to watch Hawke's backside, the way he guarded her during any assault. Even Aveline knew. In fact, they spoke often about it. They heard heavy boots enter, _Speak of the devil and she will appear. _

"Aveline!" Hawke greeted holding her arms up.

Aveline nodded to them all before leaning on the wall and giving them all a questioning look, "So ladies, are we gossiping or are we leaving?"

Like ducklings to their mother, they followed Amara out, breathing lung-full of evening air that still carried sewer perfume, week old body odor and forlorn but not stale ale and yeast of the tavern. Aveline had grown tired of her men coming back injured from the increasing numbers of thugs trying to rule the city at night. One almost died last night had it not been for Anders.

They battled for hours, killing most and letting the other cowering dogs go. After all was said and done Hawke wiped blood from her lips and grumbled to herself as she glanced over her staining robes. "Mother's going to kill me, I just bought this." She pulled some of the fabric out to assess the damage further, "I lost count on how many thug babies we cleansed the city of and all before midnight, a record!"

"I'm telling you, getting on our bad side is suicide!" Varric chimed in.

Fenris was standing too close to Amara to pay any heed, he could smell the lyrium on her. The scent danced into his nostrils making his markings hum contently, his brain smogged. The clear part of his drugged mind spent remaining energy trying to appear unfazed. They were talking to each other, possibly to him, _Let them talk, I need this. _He contented himself. His mind wandering on fantasies that sparked ideas. His fingers twitched, he needed to paint them before his muse went block up the flood gates again.

Aveline coughed. Nothing. She cleared her throat louder before waving her hand in front of his face. "Thedas to Fenris, are you with us? Come back from the Fade."

Fenris snorted hot air and swatted her hand away with a scrunched nose and teeth barring. "I am fine, just tired."

Aveline rolled her eyes and looked to Hawke, "I think I am gonna walk you home Hawke, we should leave in pairs."

Hawke pinched the bridge of her nose, "The three of us are headed to Hightown and something makes me doubt on the way back to the barracks you will run into trouble, no one would dare attack the Captain of the Guard." She smirked, "Besides, we're not the loveliest looking right now."

"Well, you three bicker, Bianca and I are going to sleep since we pretty much wiped out half of Lowtown's population, I'll be fine headed back by myself."

They bid him good night and walked back to the Hawke Estate. Aveline splitting from them to walk to the Barracks, being hailed by a patrol that walked back with her. Fenris observed everything as they approached the front door. They both reached for the door knob feeling the shock go through them as their fingers touched. They both retracted their hands and Fenris looked away while Hawke chuckled. "I have a key anyways," she pushed some rebellious strands behind her ear as she unlocked the door.

He turned back to say something, the lavender of her perfume suffocating him. His soul soared and he grasped her hand, minding his gauntlets. The taste of iron rested on the tip of his tongue as he kissed her hand tenderly. She pressed herself against the door, her eyes calculating the next move. He stepped into her aura and inhaled her magic, his lyrium markings humming. Her magic was like honey spiced tea. _Has this happened before and I never noticed?_ He asked himself as he wrapped his arms around Hawke, who in turn wrapped her arms around his neck. _Yes, but it's stronger now, why?_

_**Bullshit, it's always been like this, you've been too angry and stubborn to notice. **_Something inside of him argued. He came back to full sense when she opened the door and left his embrace. His eyes searched her for an answer. "Good Night Fenris." She meekly said with her head bowed as she closed the door.

"Good Night Amara…" he softly said to the door.

Amara pressed her back onto the door and panted. Her magic had flared more so than ever before. Was it always this strong the way her magic whistled under his touch and very closeness? Had she not been this way yesterday? _**You were distracted yesterday, as simple as that, don't bullshit yourself and say you didn't ever feel this before. You're both stubborn jackasses who need to fess up to your feelings. **_That was Bethany's voice. Amara closed her eyes, fighting the tears back.

_Beth?_

_**Amara, I am shocked at you, I might be your younger sister, but even I know the way he makes your blood race. Finally you're coming to terms with how you feel and listening to your body, mind and soul. If I was alive, I'd smack you! Hahaha**_

_I don't get it, am I in the Fade? _

_**No silly, but being a Mage I can get to you through the Fade and talk to you. This high you get off of him is something that started very small, your mind protected you from the threat, but now that there is no threat and your feelings are growing past lust…**_

_You know, I am not at all comfortable talking about lust and bodily needs with my little sister, in the Fade or not. _

_**Hahaha, I haven't been a kid for a very long time now, and you old lady are going on 25!**_

_It scared the shit out of me Beth._

_**Yeah, being in tune with someone can be scary, but as time goes on, you'll see, it'll get better and soothing even. But I got to go now, okay? Give mama love for me? **_

_Beth, don't' go-_

_**Hey, relax, I'll be back. You should know you'll never be rid of me that easy.**_

"I know Beth." Amara whispered as the tears made slick trails down her cheeks. She locked the door and wandered upstairs to draw her bath. She soaked herself and scrubbed, getting back into her robe only this time and refilled the tub to soak her clothes in. __She went to her balcony doors and glanced out to see if Fenris was in his room. She shook her head and whispered to Argus. Argus barked wagging his tail. She scratched him behind the ears and hushed him. She slipped into her coral night gown and got into bed with an oversized lap dog snuggling into her.

In Fenris' room his threw his gauntlets on the bed sheet that remained on the floor. "Stupid fucking idiot!" he berated himself. "The filthy abomination forced himself upon her, so I do the same?" He tugged at his hair, "Damned mage why can't I just tell you how I feel, you make me all tongue tied and- and- and…." he grabbed an empty wine bottle from the nightstand and threw it at the wall he tried painting before. He grabbed another bottle, this time a purple hue glass and threw it at the wall as well. Then a red glass flask. The shattering of glass seemed to satisfy his ear drum. He panted and licked his lips to search for something else to "decorate the walls with" as she had put it. He chuckled then snatched a hand held mirror with pearls adorning the handle and threw it as well. Smiling slightly when the pearls exploded off the handle and bounce everywhere along with the cling of the silvery mirror.

Pearls. Colorful shards. Little doves. Beads. String. Hawke's Birthday. But first, sleep.

**A/N: One more thing, I would like to mention that Fenris is out of character, it will be better explained why once I finish writing the Prequel to this entitled "A Place Called Home" This includes the time from leaving Lothering to Deep Roads whereas this story is post Deep Roads to end of ACT II. This will eventually have a sequel with the pending title, "Come What May" Which is ACT III to post game ending. **


	3. Return of the Muse

**Return of the Muse**

Drinking with the girls was the highlight of most weeks. _Emm'ashas, my girls. _Hawke, Aveline, Merrill and sometimes Isabela would drag him along into Varric's Suite where the dwarf with chest hair to spare would order the rounds. But today it was just the three of them. Isabela was entertaining, Merrill got a chance to sneak into more gardens with Varric as back up and his raven beauty and flaming spit fire were all to himself.

Amara, sitting between the two as per usual, ordered another round before shimming her shoulders to the beat. Fenris pretended not to notice how her breasts jiggled in the low cut apparel she wore today. Even Aveline was out of code today, she wore red tunic over a short sleeved white shirt and tan pants. Fenris, overdressed in his armor, was relieved the girls still had their weapons about them.

"Did you really punch Anders in the nose?" Aveline asked for the third time that afternoon. Fenris inwardly grinned like his namesake when Hawke retold the story.

"Yeah, the sad part was, I was aiming for his eye." Amara snorted then cheered when the drinks came to them. "My tab, again." She nodded to the waitress.

"Hawke!" Aveline elbowed her, "I said I was buying this round!"

"Don't worry your pretty little head, I expect you to buy me drinks tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" Fenris cut in, wiping the ale from his lips.

"It's Hawke's birthday, old lady is turning 25!"

"You're right behind me!" Hawke chimed as the women smacked the jugs together.

Fenris nodded, his face remain neutral but inside, all hell broke out. _Shit! It has been a few weeks, they told me, they told me what was going on but I can't remember. _His mind was an avalanche of ideas and panic. Outwardly he gently placed his mug down, "Someone should inform Merrill, she keeps thinking we're having it in the Vicount's Gardens." He lied to the women in front of him.

They rang out into harmonized laughter and Amara was the first to comment, "Merrill would, wouldn't she?" she sighed after a small laugh escapes her lips, "Oh well, I'll let her know when I see her later today.

_Shit, fuck, dammit. _Fenris nodded, this tip gulping his ale down in a single drink. "No Hawke, it's okay, I'll tell her, I need to talk to her anyways."

Using their mugs to hide their smirks the two women exchanged, they both chortled. Fenris arched his eyebrow at the giggling women and inquired about the joke. "Oh, Hawke was just making faces at me." Aveline shrugged.

Somehow in strings of jumping conversations they got into an arm wrestling contest, Hawke lost to both of them, though she did give a good fight. Fenris and Aveline were eye to eye with devilish grins on their respected faces. Hawke awaited to call the winner as Fenris spoke up, "You know Aveline, I think one of those men out their insulted the guard."

"Nice try Fenris."

"Okay, I lied, but you know what Hawke told me the other day."

Hawke's eyes went the size of watermelons, "Hey! What did I do? Don't get her mad at me!"

"What Fenris?"  
>"She told me she never liked your cooking."<p>

"I don't blame her, I'm a terrible cook that was Wesley's thing."

The titans were still at odds.

"Hey Fenris." Aveline started, "I know something you don't know."

"Oh? Please enlighten me."

There was a glint in her baby blues as she slowly stated, "Hawke's ex-boyfriend was an elf, and she knows where all your sweet spots are." Fenris and Hawke turned beet red, the raven haired mage spitting out some of the ale she was drinking and the elf's hand was slammed down on the table. "Victory is mine!"

He shook his head, "I let you win- you're such a sore loser anyways."

"I am not."

"Yeah, Ave, you are." Hawke mustered as she used a cloth napkin on Varric's table to dab the liquid off her. "Well anyways, I am off, I need to go speak with Anders."

Fenris clenched his jaw but remained silent as the guardswoman stood too, "I am going with you Hawke and that's final, besides, I want to see you punch him in the face again." The ladies placed their weapons on their backs, linked arms and then turned back to Fenris, "By the way, the party is at my estate Fenris, you know, in case you forget on your way over to 'inform' Merrill." She winked and Fenris snuck in his chair with his arms crossed as the women laughed out the door.

At Ander's Clinic

Aveline waited outside the doors as Hawke entered. Anders looked up from his book a smiled, "Hawke, I didn't think you'd come." He pulled out a chair offering it to her. She sat while thanking him and watched him sit across from her. His fingers were frantically twitching and he bite his bottom lip. With his eyebrows together and a sigh he spoke, "Hawke, I just wanted to say, I am sorry." Blue and gold met.

"I need to understand what happened in that room." She returned folding her hands together on the table. "It was rather out of character of you."

He scratched the back of his head and glanced down, "I know, sometimes I ask Justice for some encouragement and he kinda gives it to me but much more than needed, I'm afraid." He hesitantly reached for her hand. She allowed him to take it with a slight nod. "Hawke, do forgive my forwardness, I promise I will never do it again unless you so desire, but I did not lie about caring for you."

Amara smiled as she placed her free hand atop his and told him, "I know you care for me Anders, but the simple fact is, I only care for you as a friend." Her heart sank as she saw his world crush all around him. His eyes downcast on her hands. "I am sorry I hurt you by saying this but it would be more unfair of me to allow you to think we are more than friends. I don't want to use you."

Anders nodded, mustering the courage to look at her, "I understand Hawke, but if you ever reconsider, my arms are opened wide for you."

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll keep that in mind."

She bid him farewell and froze when she saw another guardsmen talking to Aveline. The dark haired mage leaned on the doorframe watching how her best friend with the will of iron and strength of steel was "flirting". Her weight on her left leg and her right boot carving out the dirt beneath it, hand lightly playing her bandanna around her neck through her fingers. She would punch him in the arm and try to shake out her nerves with a snort that she mocked into a cough or grunt. The man she was talking to was none other than Donnic.

Donnic laughed at whatever she said, making the observant Hawke's lips slice into a sly smirk. The brunette guardsman was a handsome sight, his smile infectious. The mage was sadden by a thought, _He reminds me of Wesley in ways and yet a totally different person_. She remembered the very few nights shared with the Vallens before Aveline had to make the hardest decision no wife should ever have to make. Donnic hailed Amara out of her thoughts, she smiled and waved to him. Resisting the urge to skip her way over to them, she put her hands behind her back and told the brunette, "I am going to be stealing her away now, we've got errands to run."

"Of course, good bye Hawke, Good bye Ave- Guard Captian." He saluted and went on his way with Aveline staring after.

"What?" the ginger asked when she realized Hawke was shooting her a knowing stare.

"I saw that." She arched a delicate eyebrow.

"What?" eyebrows knitted and cheeks pooling in shades of pink despite attempting neutrality.

"You like him."

"I do not." She began to walk away.

Amara gasped and placed her hand dramatically at her heart, jogging to catch up, "You offend me! I know you, now stop lying to me you sexy bitch and give me the details!"

"He's a wonderful guardsman and he's always punctual, for that I am grateful."

"Mhmmm."

"I am, it's hard to find someone with such high moral earnest."

She ran in front of the warrior and poked her dead center of her breast plate while accusing, "Oh yes, and you're corrupting him!" she poked Aveline's nose went the ginger looked down, "Putting his hands all over you at The Feast of the Maiden's Heart!"

"If you recall, I wasn't exactly thinking straight!"

"Drunker you are, the bolder you are."

"Shut up!"

Fenris' mansion

Breaking things always made him feel better. He rummaged through the house trying to find anything he could break and ideas kept coming to him. They would ebb and flow like a strong wind opening double door gates. He knew Hawke didn't take everything in the estate, she only took things she saw of value that she could sell for the highest price, and she was a practical woman only seeking out what was in the cedar chests. He, however, was ransacking vanities and dressers, wardrobes and under beds or between mattresses. He knew the various places Danrius hid his precious belongings.

Among his findings he gathered gold and silver chains, precious gem stones, some crystal gems, rings, strings of pearls, various beads, and more tools to manipulate items with. It hit him like Argus tackling greeting. He picked up the various belongings and went to his room. Tossing them on the bed, he snatched the coal and began to outline a memory. Aveline, him and Amara in the middle. She usually ran in between the two warriors during their journeys and linked arms to converse with both of them until Varric complained about being left out.

Fenris used to loath it when she first started. He'd flinch and yank his arm away. Hawke stopped but after the night he wept in her embrace he grew used to her touches. In fact, he began to crave them. When drunk, she always placed her hand on his knee and whispered into his ear. She would always whisper a joke or to inform him she desired to retire. He relished those moments, placing his hand atop hers and whispering back in her ear his reply. Going to the kitchen and filling a samovar with water, he sauntered back and opened his paints. Opening all the windows and doors in the room, he took paint brushes and began dipping. He used discarded, flat wood to mix some paint together.

With each stroke a memory filled his mind. Hands possessed as he lost himself. Everyone's faces and eyes flashed at him. He grasped the coal once more, breaking it as he sketched the rest of the companions around the trio. Spreading himself all over the wall to reach in corners and draw the background of The Wounded Coast where they usually went to bonfires on feast days or just to escape the cold stone of Kirkwall. Different brushes became covered in paint and water as did he, blowing locks from his eyes. Putting the paintbrush between his lips and avoiding the taste, he starts using his fingers to smear.

Stepping back to admire, his chest swelled in pride. His pace slowed as he took the finer bristled brushes and began adding details, pupils, freckles, blush, defining features. He put his hand in the black paint and pressed it at the bottom right corner of the mural. He sniffed, sitting down on the wall opposite of the masterpiece, a tear escaped and shocked him. He then whispered to himself, "I wish it was going to stay like this forever…" he sighed and shook his head, "but magic ruins everything." He began to reminisce again, closing his eyes before thinking, _She's just a mage, she's just a mage- I can't believe I have let myself at the beck and call of yet another mage. _

"She's different, you know." A tender soprano voice enter his ears. He jerked up, his hand going to the claymore he had at the bed but it was gone. "uh ah, no swords here." He moved over to see Hawke on the bed. "The resemblance is uncanny, isn't it?" She smirked just like Hawke. But no, she wasn't Hawke. She had the same ebony curls what were shoulder length when he had first met her, amber eyes and that crooked smile. This girl was curvaceous but more lithe than Amara. Her attire was different as well, chain mail and cloth not leathers and robes. "You would think Amara and I were the twins and not Carver."

"Reveal yourself demon!" Fenris hissed crouching into a defensive stance. The way her clothes went so low on her breasts and tight on her curves, maybe she was a desire demon. He kept his back to the wall to observe her.

She laughed, "I am no demon, but I am a mage- er- was a mage." She flung her feet over and stood up, leaning on the bed post closest to him.

"Was?" he snapped, eyeing her like one would a snake.

"Oh, I have been dead for quite some time now." She said observing her nails then looking at him. Before he knew it she was inches close to him, pressing her body on him and boring into his green eyes. "Amara, you lucky bitch." He regained himself and pushed her only to fall flat on his face. He sprang back up and cursed as she doubled over in laugher, "Didn't I just tell you, I am dead?"

"What do you want Demon?"

"No, I suppose it was too much to expect you'd not think I was a demon." She giggled and folded her hands in front of her, "I am Bethany, Hawke's younger sister."

"I don't believe you for a second."

"Oh, that's fine, I am not telling you to trust me- I am just informing you-…" She strode over to the painting on the wall and smiled as she caresses her sister's face then moved up to Carver's painted face behind Hawke. "Some days I wish she would have killed Carver instead of making him become a Gray Warden, Father and I would love to have him, selfish of me, isn't it?" She turned back to him, leaning on the wall where he was painted next to her siblings. The resemblance was uncanny.

"I vow demon, if you try coming near me or Amara again, I will find a way to make you solid and rip you to shreds." He pointed an accusing finger. He was yelling, venomously, "Get out of here!"

She raised her hands defensively and grinned again, "Easy, all I was going to say was, she's Fereldan, and there is nothing Fereldans are more passionate about than freedom." His gut stirred and his heart soared, passion for freedom? "I am glad that Amara has someone watching over her like you, I should have wished to have been able to call you brother one day."

Her words echoed in every corner of his mind as he was dragged back into reality. Dripping in cold sweat he jerked up. He panted and searched everywhere for the demon he was talking to. He huffed. He was going to have a talk with that damned beautiful mage about this!

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who have followed, favorite and reviewed this story! Thanks to anyone who has read it. I know this chapter is kind of short, but don't worry, I will update the fourth installment soon! I am a very special thanks going out to my awesome beta iamrecyclable! You seriously rock lady! Also, I don't own Dragon Age II or it's characters. **


End file.
